


Requiro

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: World of Ruin AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Enemies to Lovers, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Curiosity lurks in the most surprising of places.





	Requiro

**Author's Note:**

> Words have been hard for a while. It's not much, but I wanted to be able to post something. Let me know your thoughts.

One would think that two thousand years would be ample time to learn of everything worth knowing. 

One would also be wrong. 

There’s an odd quirk to his lip when he sleeps. A twitch. He can never tell whether it curls back in a smile from a rare and peaceful dream, or in a snarl against the nightmares that seem to plague him night after night. Perhaps the stranger thing is how he manages to sleep so soundly when he knows he’s not alone, when he knows what lies in wait in the darkness–the proverbial “monster under the bed”.

Or in this case, in it.

He doesn't know why one sleeping man stirs a curiosity within him that has otherwise remained dormant for so long, but he's hundreds of years past the point of questioning such things. Questions only bring more questions and with them a lingering anguish at all the why's that have gone unanswered, lost in the eternal battle between time and mortality. So he lets curiosity take its winding course, lets fingers trace over scattered scars and simply waits to see where the night will take them both.

Waits to see how many other things worth knowing reveal themselves in the little things that give them both away.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
